


Wanheda

by Maxguevara36



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxguevara36/pseuds/Maxguevara36
Summary: Jake Griffin did everything he could to protect his daughter.  Clarke has the chance to survive but the ground is more dangerous than he could ever imagine.  How will Clarke deal with living on the ground and work with the last gift her father gave her?  This story doesn't really follow cannon but there are some events that will cross over.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Wanheda

Jake Griffin

“Jake, we need to talk about what you found out.” His wife said about entering their quarters.

“Abby, we talked about it. The life support systems are failing. We need to work on solutions for survival. We need our people to help us.” 

“Jake, the council has already ordered you to be silent on this issue. I know you. You want to tell everyone. They will float you, Jake. Think about Clarke.”

“I am thinking about Clarke Abby. I want my daughter to have a future, children. I want my daughter to keep breathing. Everything I do, I do for Clarke. You know that, Abby.”

I walk away, angry. I don’t understand how they could order silence. We are dying, and they want to hide that fact. We have brilliant minds on this Ark, but the best the council can do is hide from the truth. I walk into my workroom and continue going through the archives. There must be something we have missed. After the 13th station was blown up, we scavenged what we could from the debris. There were computers and equipment, but most just ended up in the scrap heap. No one could access them because of the security, and most wouldn’t connect to our systems because they were too advanced. There must be something here. This has always been a pet project of mine. When life didn’t make sense, I came here. As an engineer, I have the computer capabilities to manage, but building a way for this system to connect to a portion of our is satisfying. I have been combing Becca Franco’s files. She was incredible. She was a neuroscientist and inventor. She created ALLIE, which was supposed to help humanity, but something happened. She became afraid of her project, so she decided to continue working on ALLIE in space.

As Jake reads through her research, he finds reference to night blood and an AI chip. “I can’t believe this. We could program this chip for everything, but we would need to make the night blood too.” Jake mutters to himself. 

“Jake, we need to talk about this.” Abby interrupts him again. “I don’t want to lose you due to something reckless. Please, reconsider this. Continue working on a solution, but please heed the council.” 

“I will give them six months, Abby, but then I will go public. If we don’t find a solution in those six months, we will need to alert the Ark, and hopefully, all of us working together will be able to find a solution.” 

He decided then and there he was going to make the night blood and the chip. He would continue working on the life support systems, but he needed something to take his mind off things. Plus, he always did better when he had something to putter with.

6 Months Later

He finished his letters to Clarke and Abby. He was going public. Nothing changed, and the council refused to offer more help to a solution. He walked into Clarke's room. She was asleep facing away from him. What if this doesn’t work. He thought to himself. It has to. He injected her with the black serum he made using Becca’s research; in 24 hours, he would implant the AI he created and uploaded with everything she could need. He also added an adaptability component to it. Hopefully, it would help in faster learning, muscle memory and increase her eyesight, hearing, speed, and reflexes. His idea was crazy, but it was the only thing he could think of to save his people, to save his daughter. He had to give her the best chance at survival. It was all he had left to give.

The next morning as Clarke was sleeping, he implanted the AI into Clarke. After she left for school, he gave one of the letters to Abby and watched while she cried. He knew she would turn him in. She was never one to betray, but she wouldn’t see this as a betrayal. “I understand. Please follow what I suggested in my letter. It’s the only thing we have left. I love you, Abby.” He whispered. As he hugged her, he said, “I forgive you. I only hope Clarke will. She knows Abby. I told her.” He watched her fall to her knees as they drug him away.

Clarke Griffin

That morning Clarke found a letter in her bag.

Dear Clarke,

I love you more than you will ever know. Everything I’ve done since you were born has been for you. Six months ago, I found a malfunction in the life support systems. Calling it a malfunction isn’t right; it’s a catastrophic life support system failure. It can’t be fixed, kiddo. I tried, but the council wouldn’t offer more help since they don’t want people to know what is happening. In the meantime, I came up with an idea for all of us to survive. The only thing left is Earth. I left a letter for your mother detailing the plans, and I helped build the dropship. I had to be apart of it because I know the council will lock you up too. I hope you will understand what I have done for you, but most importantly, I hope you will forgive me. I found some archives from the 13th station, and I built two of Becca Franco’s projects. One is called night blood. It will help protect you from radiation and help you heal and deal with the second project I build. The second project is an AI. I uploaded it with everything I could think of and a few things I hope will help you. I will include a list, but it’s up to you to learn how to work with it. It’s built to adapt to your personality to work with you. I hope it helps you.

Yesterday morning while you slept, I injected the night blook into you, and this morning I implanted the AI. It’s at the base of your skull attached to your brain stem. There is a code to remove it, and I will leave that for you but destroy the fraise. I don’t want anyone removing it unless it’s what you want. Do not be alarmed if you cut yourself. Your blood is black now. If anyone asks, you were born that way. I shut down Becca’s research and made sure no one else can access it. I also gave your mother a copy to give to you, so you can access it if or when you need it. With the AI, you shouldn’t have any trouble accessing it. I hope you understand. I couldn’t leave this life knowing I didn’t do everything I could to ensure your survival. I love your mother, and I forgive her what turning me in. I hope you will forgive her as well, but I understand if you can’t. I don’t ask you to forgive her for her but you. Anger and hatred are dangerous. They will blind you to reality and pull your focus when you need to see clearly. Anger will seep into hot embers of hatred, and that isn’t any way to walk through life. You are not quick to anger, but you are fiercely protective. I only hope I have succeeded in giving you a way to protect, survive, and thrive. I love you, Clarke.

May we meet again,

Dad.

Clarke was crying by the time she finished the letter. There wasn’t a way to stop him; she could already see the guards running. As she held the list in her hand, she felt the back of her neck. She could feel it. She memorized the fraise he left for her. “Daddy loves you,” even though she knew she would never say it. This was his last gift to her, and she would never abandon it or get rid of it, nor would she allow anyone to take it from her. She swallowed the piece of paper. It was the only way to be sure it was destroyed. Reading the list, she was shocked at how much was added, but as she closed her eyes, she could feel the AI getting to know her. It was like having someone in your head, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling or presence. She reread the list. Dad was incredibly thorough. She thought to herself and was shocked when the AI answered. 

“Your father wanted to be sure we could survive in any situation, so he included all earth skills, combat skills, cooking, and medical. I am proficient in all languages and will help you learn more quickly or adapt to any situation we are not equipped for. He also added a few extras to make sure you have an advantage on the ground. Your eyesight and hearing are both increased as your reflexes, but you and I will need to work together to become one unit. Right now, we are two units living in one body. We will learn together.

“So, you're saying I know or have access to everything I need to not only survive but can learn everything I don’t know?”

“Yes, your father added all the knowledge from the Arch about mechanics, engineering, and electrical systems. You will need those skills on the ground. At least he thought so.”

Clarke watched as the guards came for her. She turned away from them and stuffed the letter into her bra. She truly hoped they wouldn’t look there or search her. She knew they would take her backpack but not her clothing, and she wasn’t dangerous. She willingly went with them to the skybox and glared at her mother as they put her into her cell. “I know what you did to dad. I forgive you for it, but I will never forget it.” Clarke said.

“You will be able to say goodbye to your father before he is floated tomorrow, but then you will return her to solitary. I’m sorry, Clarke.” Her mother shut and locked the door. 

She waited in the dark, listening to ALLIE 3.0 explain and download information into her mind. She moved her body in what ALLIE called yoga. She stretched and strengthened her muscles and tendons because ALLIE told her the earth's atmosphere would be a lot different from space, and she would need to be strong in both mind and body. When the door opened the next morning, she mentally prepared to watch her father die.

After saying goodbye to her father, she was led back to her cell. She spent the next five she practiced and worked on what ALLIE told her too. She worked through the break downs of engineering, mechanics, and chemicals. She worked with ALLIE to become one. They worked together to become a seamless force, no need to work at pulling or giving information. Everything just flowed naturally. Her mind became stronger; her body became leaner, muscles strengthened until there was no concern she would falter. They did everything they could to prepare her for the conditions on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please leave a kudos and a review. :)


End file.
